legionary_dreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeria
The history of the Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeria is as tumultuous as the other feudal states that had formed. Through war, diplomacy, and marriage did this Kingdom form. History Formed from a group of survivalists like all the rest, the Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeria was spared most of the travesty and destruction of the Great War, allowing a far greater population and arable farmland early on. Leaders of groups eventually transitioned into their own monarchs, with Kings, Counts, Dukes, all sorts of nobility springing up in city states or small countries. However, Fabin's grandfather, King Fabin Liszewski, led many great conquests and formed several alliances that soon turned into annexations. Galicia-Lodomeria formed primarily through diplomacy, with conquest typically happening further North. Rule of King Fabin I King Fabin I lead the Kingdom aptly in the beginning, leading to Krakow expanding rapidly. Thousands flocked to the city looking for a stable living space and for greater economic opportunities. Grand farming villages sprung up around Krakow, and Fabin began to use his wealth and population to further push the borders. He annexed nearby city states and villages, going as far south as Nowy Sacz. He continued to push until he hit the many Czech tribes that resisted further movement. He decided on expanding the Kingdom inwards. He set up a grand manorial economy, with thriving local economies linked to Krakow and the Crown; money flowed into the Royal coffers stably. Rule of King Fabin II But, with greatness comes tragedy, as Fabin I died of cancer at the age of 54. His son, Fabin II, would take power a day afterwards. He would lead the country on further expansion West and East, pushing up to Silesia and Eastwards toward the Ruthenians. He then began a steady policy of Northward expansion into harder hit territory, trying to disperse many thick tribes and groups. But, they hit a roadblock; that being the Kingdom of Poland. A series of minor wars were followed as the Kingdom of Poland expanded and the Galicians were pushed back. Rule of King Fabin III Fabin II would die in battle at the age of 34, with his son Fabin III taking power at the age of 15. A few years into his rule, he would soon find a wife and begin to have children of his own. He would expand his family and Krakow, growing the army while the Polish one shrunk. He struck deals with the nearby Silesians, and soon the War of the Poles would begin, destroying his reputation and ruining the country. Now. The Kingdom is reeling from the War of the Poles; indebted, with a disliked and angry Monarch, and squabbling nobility. Recently, Katowice had seceded and fled into the protection of the Silesians, bringing further hits to the Crown's reputation. Now, as always, history stands to be written; will Galicia claim the throne as the rightful successor to Poland, or will they shatter under their own weight and grandeur?